The Snowman
by Ohtar Vicky
Summary: A little piece of fluff with a pinch of drabble as a Christmas present for my friend Ninfea Di Luna! :D


_**Author's Note;**__ I wrote this while taking a break from studying. I went outside and as there was several inches of snow on the ground I started to make a snowman … but it didn't really turn out right!_

_It's a bunch of fluff with a little touch of drabble!_

_For Ninfea Di Luna. __J Hope you like your present, even if it's a few days late!_

* * *

Legolas woke to the sound of enthusiastic pounding on his door and knew at once that it was the little adopted son of Lord Elrond's.

The twins had brought along their little brother to visit Mirkwood this winter since he was a whole 10 years old and 'a man' according to him.

After hearing of how Estel used to wake his two friends, Legolas had had a lock installed on his door before they came.

He grinned to himself and got out of his bed.

Taking his time he put on warm clothes, all the while hearing the knocking on his door and a little voice calling for him to hurry up.

Disguising the smile on his face he walked to the door and opened it.

A little Estel stood, impatiently hopping from foot to foot, a bright eager smile on his face.

"Yes?"

The little boy laughed but suddenly felt quite lost for words.

Legolas gave the boy a wry half smile.

"If all you wanted to do was stare at me then I could have a picture done for you if you'd like?"

The boy blushed a slight shade of crimson and grinned sheepishly, still in awe of the discovery of his friend's Princely status, but he shook it off and grabbed his friend's arm with both hands.

"Come with me!" He exclaimed excitedly, tugging Legolas out of his room and down the stairs to the palace grounds.

Guards stopped to watch the strange sight that was their noble Elven Prince being pulled along by an eager ten year old human boy.

They stopped at the large, grand door that was the entrance to the palace.

The little boy released his captive to rush to the door and push with all his might so that there was a small sliver of a gap through which he promptly squeezed himself.

Legolas chuckled at the boy.

Well, he thought, if he can do it, so can I!

And so the ever so dignified Elven Prince, squeezed through the gap made for what had to be the skinniest child in Arda.

Then turned and stood looking at the gap, wondering why he hadn't just pushed the door open further.

Suddenly something very cold and wet smacked him in the back of the head.

He whipped around, ducking for cover as years of reinforced training were put to use automatically.

He put his hand to the back of his head and dusted the remaining snow from his hair.

Glancing around he quickly caught sight of little Estel.

He looked very confused, his head cocked to one side, still staring at the place where Legolas had been, seconds before.

A slow smile spread across his face as he silently gathered a bundle of snow and crept out from his hiding place.

Estel frowned. He knew his snowball had struck true, but where had the target gone?

He carefully walked to examine the snow but saw only the excess snow from his snowball to prove his friend had been standing there at all this morning instead of, as the faint tracks would suggest, last night.

Suddenly something very cold and wet hit him in the back of the head.

He whirled around only to be smacked in the face with another.

He wiped the snow out of his eyes, a furious blush crossing his cheeks, to the sound of his friend's gentle, musical laughter and couldn't help but join in.

"Alright, alright. You win." The boy concurred.

Legolas' laughter died down into a single glorious smile as the boy's face lit up once more.

"Let's build a snowman!" He exclaimed and immediately bent to gather a ball of snow.

Never one to dwell on defeat long, and always the first with a new idea on fun. That was his Estel.

He looked to what Estel was now doing.

He now had quite a big chunk of snow and was still rolling it along but with difficulty. It had now reached above the level of his knees and was almost at his waist.

But he wasn't stopping. Determinedly he continued to push the large ball of snow.

Legolas smiled at him and reached over to help.

"No, I'll manage!" Estel ground out through gritted teeth.

The Elf sighed and shook his head, a chuckle escaping his lips.

Finally Estel stopped when the ball had reached the height of his shoulders. Worn out from his ordeal he ordered Legolas to do the head.

Legolas merely raised an eyebrow at the young man then cocked a half smile.

"Yes, your Majesty!" He teased, offering the young boy a cheeky salute.

Legolas bent down and scooped up some snow and began to roll, soon he had a ball that almost equalled the size of Estel's.

Glancing over to his little friend he could guess what was coming next.

"Legolas?" He said in his sweetest voice.

"Estel?" Legolas responded, mimicking the child.

"Can you lift that onto there?" He said, pointing to each of the large round chunks of snow.

Legolas groaned but obliged.

After much of a struggle they finally had a proper snowman, the head of which only Legolas, the tallest, and only, Elf in the near vicinity, could reach.

Estel beamed up at his creation, feeling very Valarlike and powerful.

"Now Legolas, give him his eyes! And I shall give him his weapon!"

Legolas rolled his own eyes but set about looking for big enough stones to be their invention's eyes.

Estel however was grabbing broken branches and twigs from the ground and carefully threading them together.

He looked up to Legolas returning and saw him place a stone nose, mouth and eyes onto their man.

As he arranged his pieces Legolas couldn't help but marvel at Estel's creativity.

They now had a life sized snowman, arrows in his quiver and a bow in his hand.

They grinned as they stood together and gazed at their handiwork.

They made a pretty good team, Estel reckoned.

"Now, Estel. What did you want to show me?" Legolas asked, referring to the reason he had been literally dragged outside.

Estel smiled and spread his arms out.

"This." He said, just as the first few snowflakes began to fall.


End file.
